Gravity Falls: The Ghosts of Gigan (teaser trailer)
by ReptileEdge
Summary: This is another teaser trailer of another future fanfic story that i have planned. Gigan goes on a solo mission in Gravity Falls with Ford, only to find out that he’s missing! The reason? Read the trailer to find out.


**Ok, since I already have the teaser trailer for Finn already made awhile ago, I figured that this should be easy enough. **

**And just like the Finn trailer, this trailer shows a basic concept of what I have planned. Things might change.**

**Ok, let's get this ball rollin'. **

**Aaaaaaaaaaaaand... ACTION! **

**I don't own anything.**

...

Scene shows Gigan flying in the air as he enters Gravity Falls, Oregon as Ford Pines' voice is heard, and the screen fades to black.

"Gigan, I require assistance in Gravity Falls, Oregon."

The screen then fades from black to show Gigan touching down onto the ground in town. The scene cuts to black.

The screen fades from black to show a holographic video of Ford in front of Gigan.

"I'm think of discovered something that fits around your area of expertise, and I was wondering if you could assist me with my findings. Meet me at the mystery shack and we'll discuss on the matter."

The scene fades to black, then quickly fades to show Gigan in front of the mystery shack before it cuts to black again.

The screen then shows Gigan entering the shack, getting odd looks from the tourists that had already been in there. Whether it be out of curiosity or fear.

He then approaches the desk where Wendy Corduroy, the cashier, was reading a magazine. She looked up from the magazine, and was shocked to see the alien cyborg standing in front of the desk.

**"Excuse me, I'm looking for Ford Pines."**

"Um... hate to break it to you buddy, but he hasn't been here for days."

**"Days?" **

The screen cuts to black.

**In a town filled with paranormal and mystery.**

The scene changes to Gigan staring at a missing poster of Ford Pines.

**A storm of titanic proportions is brewing behind the scenes.**

The screen then changes to see the whole mystery shack crew in a booth at Lazy Susan's Diner with Gigan.

**"It doesn't make any sense. First I get a call from him telling me to meet at the mystery shack, but then it turns out he's been missing for days." **Said Gigan.

"You're right, it doesn't make sense. He's been missing for days. So how did you receive his message from only a day ago?" Dipper questioned.

"Hey, I've seen a lot of mystery shows, ducktective included, that have similar scenarios like this. So let me tell you dudes, this mystery is going to lead to something dangerous." Said Soos.

**One man's findings leads to a brand new mystery.**

The scene fades to show Gigan finding a hard drive hidden in Ford's basement. He then puts it in a laptop and it begins to play as the rest of the mystery shack crew watches.

"Everyone, if you and Gigan have found my hard drive, and you're all seeing this, then it's safe to explain myself. The reason I've gone missing is because I stumbled upon something big, and I'm now in hiding. I wish I could explain more, but I'm afraid I have limited time before I'm found out. That recording I sent you, Gigan, was prerecorded and set on a timer to be sent to you, and you specifically because I believe you can help with the situation at hand. I'm not entirely sure what's going on, but something tells me I'm about to find out."

The scene cuts to black.

**That will test everyone's limits.**

Then fades to show pacing in front of the shack in frustration.

**"I don't know what the hell is going on. I can't call monarch, I can't call for backup, I can't turn into my full titan form, and I can't figure out why! I'm completely cut off from outside gravity falls. Whatever is going on here, it's starting to piss me off!" **

The scene cuts to black then fades away to show Gigan trying to get back up onto his feet from what looked like a fight as a woman slowly approached him.

The woman has lime green green skin, pink freckles, black clothing, and a glove with a glowing volcanic texture, which is the camera's main focus.

The scene fades to show Gigan staring back at the woman's face with an angry glare as she caresses his face with her other hand. Her face is inches away from his. Her hot pink eyes held no fear as she only smirked at him in a sinisterly playful matter.

"Did you miss me, dork?" She says.

Scene goes black.

**Coming soon, an alien cyborg faces his toughest challenge yet. **

"Just who is this crazy alien chick exactly?" Asked Stan, grabbing a can of pit cola.

**"Just someone I used to date." **Said Gigan.

"You two used to date?"

**"Yep. But I had to end it because she was fucking crazy." **

"Been there, done that, dude." Said Soos.

**"Really? How so?" **Asked Gigan.

"Three words dude. Sentient. Dating. Simulator."

**_Ghosts _**

**_See the face of FEAR _**

The screen cuts to Gigan fighting volcanic robots in the street with his dual saw blades.

**_To think they know their enemy _**

**_Will make you stronger _**

The scene then changes to show a lizard man in a dress suit named Toffee, dodging Stan's punches with ease, all the while his expression remained emotionless.

**_Ghosts _**

**_Recreate the Fear _**

The scene now shows Soos driving a truck with Dipper, Mabel, and Wendy driving away from more volcanic robots while Gigan is blasting them with his eye laser from the trunk.

**_To think it's only in their minds _**

**_Will make them weaker _**

(Music pauses.)

The scene then cuts to show Gigan cutting off Toffee's arm, only for it to grow back.

"You do realize that my kind can regenerate, right?"

**"Who said I didn't know? It just gives me a reason to attack you more." **Said Gigan, flashing a maniacal grin at him before he attacked again.

(Music resumes.)

**_Ghosts _**

**_Recreate the Fear _**

**_To think it's only in their minds _**

**_Will make them weaker_**

The scene then changes to show Gigan standing on a cliff in the mindscape, facing an ominous yellow triangle with one eye, a black top hat, and cartoonish stick limbs, laugh maniacally.

**_We will make them weaker _**

**_We will vindicate _**

(Music ends.)

The scene cuts to show a humanoid being, with their eyes closed, made of plant matter with glowing lightning bolt shaped marks on their cheeks. When they open, their pure white eyes are set in a glare.

**Gravity Falls: The Ghosts of Gigan.**

**Coming soon.**

...

**And that's the teaser trailer for Gravity Falls: The Ghosts of Gigan. The sequel to Finn: Son of Ghidorah. **

**The song Ghosts belongs to Celldweller. I found the lyrics on Google. I don't own either of them, just to be clear. **

**Anyways, hopefully you've enjoyed this little teaser trailer.**


End file.
